Hostile Confrontations
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is my first of many games. It took me a half an hour to do this. Rated M for themes and language.


_So, like that little update said, expect games from this point on until I decide it's time to go back to anime. Anyway, for my first game, I chose L.A. Noire. It's an awesome ass game that takes place in the forties (40s). Not to be confused to Mafia II either. Anyway, this doesn't have a disclaimer yet, but it will soon. I'll just edit it and change this writer's note when I do type it up. Regardless, if you haven't heard of this game and want to get it, please stop reading now. (I know you won't, but it's protocol.) If you have this game, but are nowhere near the end, please stop reading now. (I still know you won't but it's still protocol.) This story and I'm pretty sure the rest of my game related ones contain major spoilers. Do not get mad at me when you read something you weren't supposed to. I warned you to stop. :D Rated M for sexual themes and language._

**_DISCLAIMER_: **_ L.A. Noire is owned and developed by Team Bondi (Sydney, Australia) and is developed by Rockstar Games. The use of this game was only intended for fun and imagination and not for ownership. Please do not sue me ;_;. _

* * *

><p><em>~Hostile Confrontation~<em>

_Cole Phelps pondered back and forth in Elsa's apartment. He has just been demoted to the Arson Desk, lost his wife Marie and his children plus, to top it off, everyone who had once believed in him, now doubted him. All because someone found out about his secret affair/ relationship with The Blue Room's jazz singer Elsa Lichtmann. _

"_Cole...you should sit down and relax. Walking back and forth won't help you." Elsa said, through her thick German accent._

"_Elsa. I know what I'm doing. I have to figure out who could've possibly found out about something as career compromising as this, okay? Just relax. I'm fine." He said, as he continued pacing. _

_She sighed. "*Fein. Wie Sie es mögen, Cole." She muttered._

"_Can you think of anyone? Maybe I can based something from off of you." He said._

"_Hmm..I don't know. I can only think of two names. Uh..Jack Kelso and Earle. Roy, I mean. Ugh..Roy Earle. That *Untersturmfuher..." She said. _

"_...that's it! That fucking Roy Earle. I'll be back later. I have some unfinished business to take care of."_

_He grabbed his jacket off the hook and stormed out of the apartment. He quickly stuffed the keys into the ignition. The engine turned, purring lightly. He pulled out of the parking spot._

"_I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! That sleazy bastard Earle. Oh...but trust me. He's got what's coming to him." He mumbled aloud to himself. _

_As quickly he pulled off, was as quickly he was arriving at the Wilshire Police Station. Heated, he hopped out of the car before it even fully stopped. He stormed through the open door. _

"_Oh ho, Phelps! What can I "do" you for? Get it? "Do", as in you "doing" that German broad!" Chuckled the cop at the entrance. _

"_Haha, motherfucker. Not now. Where's Earle?" He asked._

"_Roy? He just left. Uh...I believe he went over to The Blue Room. It's where he always is." Said the cop. _

"_He better be." Cole muttered._

"_Wait! Why are you so stuck on Earle?" The cop asked._

"_Let's just say that me and Mr. Earle have some very important business that needs taking care of." Cole said._

_The cop blinked, confused. Cole turned around, heading back out. He jumped back into the car and sped off. Shortly after, he arrived at the club. There was Roy, laughing it up with some guy._

"_There you are, you little sleazy piece of shit." Cole jumped out of the passenger seat. _

"_What's with that guy?" The man Roy was talking to said with a point._

_He turned around. All expression of laughter and happiness evaporated from his face. _

"_The man you're looking at...is Cole Phelps." Roy said, smugly. _

"_You're in for it now, Earle. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your posse. Let's take this inside, shall we?" Cole said._

"_Anthony. We'll finish this discussion later. Cole here, thinks what he has to say is more important than our wonderful conversation. Cole.." Roy walked into the club. Cole angrily followed him._

"_Okay Cole. What was so goddamn important that you had to drag yourself all the way down here?" Roy asked. _

"_It was you, you smug son of a bitch. You are the only one who knew. And I know why you did it." Cole yelled._

"_What? Are you taking doses of the morphine stash? I don't know what you're talking about." He said._

"_Oh...so now you have no recollection of what you did? You told them about Elsa and I. You ruined me!" Cole yelled._

"_Oh pssh. You ruined your own fucking self, Cole. You have a wife and children. 2. I did you a favor." He said._

"_Oh really? How so? How is demoting someone helping them? Answer that, pretty boy. Are you sure you weren't helping yourself perhaps?" Cole said._

"_Helping myself? How would exposing you help me? You can't prove that anyway. You have more talk than fucking proof and my time refuses to be wasted anymore." Roy yelled. _

_He tried to stand and walk out, but Cole stood up before him and pushed him back into the seat._

"_No. I have my proof, goddamnit. You're just afraid of the truth, Roy! Admit it!" Cole said._

"_No. You are. I'm not the one who was publicly humiliated or kicked out of my house by my wife, now was I, Cole?" Roy chuckled._

"_It's bastards like you, that gives cops a bad name. You know that, Earle?" Cole retorted._

"_Oh. **I** give cops a bad name? Last time I checked, you committed the adultery. Not I. You better have some fucking proof coming up with some powerful accusations like that, Phelps." Roy said, tapping his finger on the table. _

_Cole stood, leaning over the table. _

"_You want your proof, you slimy vice bastard? The only reason why you did what you did, was to divert attention from your shitty little Vice unit department. You knew it was corrupted and were afraid that someone might find out eventually. So to cover up your scent and tracks, you ratted me out to the captain, press, everyfuckingbody! That's my proof, motherfucker." Cole said, slamming his fist into the table. _

_Roy stood up._

"_You got a lot of nerve saying that, Phelps. How long have you been thinking about that sentence? It seems like you've put a lot of thought into that." Roy asked._

"_Not a lot, since it's the truth after all. The truth doesn't require much thought. It just comes out...naturally. And that's how it's going to be when I tell everyone my side of the equation." Cole said._

"_Pffft! Hahaha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Ah, you should be a comedian, Phelps." Roy laughed._

"_You won't be laughing when it all pans out, Roy. Guarantee it." Phelps said, confidently._

"_And who do you expect to believe you? Certainly not the force. They'll just laugh in your goddamn face, because they believe you've lost your essence. Your touch. Catch my driftt, Mr. Golden? Or should I say Ex-Golden? Everyone believes that you're nothing more than a German whore fucker. Face it. Your 'dame' is just another junkie. Waiting for her next fix. Try again next time, Phelps...because this game, is over." Roy snarled._

_Roy bumped into Cole as he exited the room. Cole couldn't let Roy get into his head. He looked behind him. _

"_Well fuck you, Roy. But you better believe this one thing...if I'm in this shithole, you better be prepared cause I'm dragging you down here with me...whether you like it or not."_

* * *

><p><em>The two stars indicate what Elsa said. Star 1, literally translates to "Fine, have it your way, Cole." in German. The second star is an SS rank which is about the equivalent of a 2nd Lieutenant. It's her name for Roy Earle, as she says in game as well. <em>


End file.
